Unexpected Reaction
by MadeleineQ
Summary: Little one shot that popped in my head about Damon's pain when he discovered Katherine wasn't in the tomb.


**Unexpected Reaction**

**Note:** This is a little shot that popped into my head while I was thinking of the episode "A few good men". It's about the pain Damon's been fighting to hide, until that pain grows too big to be hidden. No one's POV, just mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters; they belong to L.J Smith and the C.W and whoever that owns the characters from the show.

The music was loud and the hundreds of bodies dancing next to him didn't bothered him at all, actually he was having fun, the most fun he has ever had in decades, or at least that's the excuse he gave Stefan every time he got home ridiculously drunk and smelling like vodka, women's perfume and blood. Stefan had told him to have his "fun nights" somewhere else; "the smell of alcohol in the living room bothers Elena too much" he thought as he remembered what his brother said to him two weeks ago. So that's what he did, he decided to stop taking girls to the house and finish what he started there. He was at the opening of the hottest club of Mystic Falls, many beautiful girls were there and he was getting hungry, so he took the girl he was dancing with away and told her to follow him out of the club.

-Where are we going?- the girl said in giggles, she was obviously drunk.

-It doesn't matter anymore- He said as he kissed her passionately and then his lips started moving down her soft neck. When they were alone in the dark alley he sank his fangs in her skin; it was like biting butter to him. He started thinking of some stuff while he drank, like he just realized that Stefan had been extremely careful with him the last couples of weeks, and not the kind of careful he wants him to be; he was more like feeling sorry for him and was being careful of what to say so he couldn't "hurt" him. That was ridiculous, how the hell his little annoying brother could hurt him in any possible way? Unless he knew his soft spot, which was of course… Katherine. While a rush of emotions ran trough his veins, he got off the anger by snapping the neck he had in front of him. The girl fell to his feet. "Great" he thought as he lifted her up dumped her on the pile of trash bags on the floor. That kept happening since two weeks ago, every time he fed on someone Katherine just kept coming to his mind. He just walked, he was very drunk at the time but that was no impediment to see perfectly fine in the dark. He walked the entire street down to the woods, and as he walked through the trees and leaves in the ground he found the old church. It was like nothing ever happened, but he could see so many things there, all related to Katherine, that despite everything, she was the only one he needed, the only one he loved. The rage was growing stronger inside him, it bothered him that he could still love someone that hurt him so bad, that he could still find some lame excuse to forgive her, he found himself pathetic for waiting for her. And then there was the pain, the pain he felt for being fooled like that, the pain she caused him was something unforgivable, but there he was, playing hard, but knowing the he would melt like ice next to a fire if she'd go back to him. His hand was lying in the branch of a tree, and suddenly, driven by the anger, ripped it off the tree effortlessly. He suddenly started to rip off the tree from the ground, he couldn't think of anything, he just wanted to get everything out of him; he was tired of putting a mask every single day, and was tired of everyone asking him if was ok, obviously he wasn't, so why did they keep asking?. He kept destroying everything in his way: trees, rocks, even the same church. He threw a rock and the rest of a tree against it and threw all kinds of things to the air. By the time he finished it looked exactly like if a hurricane passed by, everything was destroyed. His breath was very agitated and his heart was beating faster than ever.

-Why did you do that?!-He yelled- Why did you leave me?!- He yelled again as he felt the tears fill his eyes; he didn't wanted to cry, but it was just too much, he had to get it out somehow. He put his back against the only tree he didn't destroy.

-Why did you leave me?-He said again with his voice in a much lower tone.-I need you…I love you.

And he just sat there, crying soundlessly, just tears rolling down his face and looking at the rest of the old church. Looking at it reminded him of the night they opened the tomb, when he found out that his lifetime master plan had just failed, the anger and pain he felt as soon as he realized she wasn't there were unbearable. He was doing the exact same thing that he did when he was staring at the fire that night, with the only difference that now he wasn't looking at the fire, he was looking at the place where everything had just come to an end. So he just sat there looking at the church, repeating in whispers the same words he just said earlier. He sat there for hours, the first rays of sunlight showing trough the sky and he got up and started walking to the house, the tears in his cheeks were already dry, but he felt like he just wanted to be alone and do nothing. When he got home he just passed by when Stefan talked to him.

-Thank God you're here.! It wouldn't kill you to be a little bit more discrete with your victims. A bunch of trash bags.? What were you thinking.?

He just went straight to the stairs, pretending not hear him.

-Are you even listening to me.?... Damon, are you ok?-Stefan said with a little bit of concern in his voice. Damon just ignored him and kept going upstairs. When he got to his room, he closed the door and changed his clothes, he smelled like scotch and blood.

When he finished doing this he went to his bed and covered his body with the covers. He laid on his side, staring at the almost white sky through the window. He thought of everything he had done in his existence, everything he went trough to get what he wanted and the worst part is that he didn't even get it all. He stared at the window the entire day, watching how birds and clouds passed by, ignoring both Stefan and Elena every time they opened the door to ask him if he was okay or if he needed something. He was in some sort of depression, mixed with shock. He was depressed to the point of locking himself in his bedroom and do nothing. He watched the day pass by… morning, afternoon, and finally night. When it was close to 10:00pm, he decided to get out of bed, it was like if he just woke up from a bad dream, but then he realized that it wasn't a dream, it was real, it was all real, but he had to get over it eventually, like he did with everything…well, _almost_ everything; but he had enough for the last 24 hours and he didn't want think about anything else. He got dressed and went downstairs to pour himself a drink.

-Hey…are you ok?-He heard Stefan say from the couch, he couldn't ignore the concerned tone in his voice. _Did I look that bad.?_ He thought. He decided to cover what was going through his mind.

-I'm perfectly fine, little brother. Thanks for asking.- he said sarcastically wearing his famous smirk.

-I can't believe I'm saying this but…-Stefan said with a sight-…you can talk to me if you want to.

Damon couldn't believe his ears. His little, annoying, boring brother was there for him after all. He didn't know what to say.

-Thank you… but I don't accept charity.

-It's not charity, Damon. I'm serious, I know what's to be alone, I just wanna help.

-Good is not the one who helps, good is the one who doesn't bother- he said in a bitter tone.

-Whatever, just forget what I told you.-Stefan said giving up, he knew there was no point in arguing with his brother.

He finished his drink, went out the house and closed the door behind him. He didn't know what to expect from the night he had in front of him, since the last one was kind of… unexpected. A very interesting thought crossed his mind: new beginnings. He ignored what that could mean as another thought popped out: forgetting everything, and that meant a lot of things; sorrows, pain, revenge, anger…everything.

-Maybe tomorrow- he said in a whisper.

-Did you say something?- He heard Stefan shout from the inside.

He just smiled, he was right…his little, annoying, boring but _caring_ brother was still there for him… after all.

**One Shot.**

Please, tell me what you think in a very well appreciated review.! ;)


End file.
